


Night Driving

by Writing-Stardew-Valley (writingfanfic)



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Driving, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Night Driving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-Stardew-Valley
Summary: For the prompt: 'okay so I think it’d be great if you could do a Sam x Female Farmer (Y/N) based on these Fall Out Boy lyrics from the song Favourite Record: ‘When we drove, we drove, drove through the night’ and ‘And I confessed, confessed to you Riding shotgun underneath the purple skies’'Done! I hope this was suitably lovely.





	Night Driving

“Where are we going?”

“Just… out. For a while.” As you enter the tunnel, the lights flickering past you on the walls, Sam looks over at you. “I mean, Seb was busy, Abby’s practising…”

“I get that.”  _You’re the third choice._  You swallow a little, and look out of the window as the stone walls flicker by, and then the sunset bursts upon you both once more in a blaze of bruised glory. “So…”

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not gonna go far. Seb takes this route on his bike sometimes.” You nod. You’ve been part of the way on the back of it, but never too far. Not as far as you seem to be aiming to go, hurtling with Stardew Valley behind you in a tiny, twinkling cluster of firelight, but you’re not sure if you’ll reach Zuzu City, which is ahead of you, just visible over the hills as a distant, dark collections of stars. “I just needed to… y’know. Dad’s bein’ weird and Vincent’s sleepin’ over at Marnie’s and Mom’s gonna pop in to see Caroline…”

“I get it,” you say, quietly. “I finished everything at the farm for tonight. Cows are locked up. Chickens are roosting. S’all good.” He smiles at you, and you think, not for the first time, that the sunset should fade in the sunrise that is him, with blue eyes above and the gold of his hair above that…

“Sky’s gorgeous.”

You two keep driving in silence, going a little too fast along the empty roads – you pass three vehicles before you reach the turn-off to Zuzu, and Sam keeps going straight past. You’re not sure where you are, but you wind the window of the car down and stick your head out. The sky is beginning to dull – from the vivid orange of the sunset to the calm, cool blues and purples of night, and you let the wind pick at your hair. You’re heading along past the scrubby tundra that eventually will become the Calico desert if you keep going, but for now the sea is still on your left, sparkles on the waves dancing out to the few bands of orange still left, and it’s the next left that Sam takes, driving you along the coast.

“Are we just gonna drive?” you smile, and he nods.

“I guess we’ll have to turn back at some point but for now…” He reaches out and squeezes your leg, and you look at him. “Wanna keep going?”

_Forever._

“Yes.”

You keep driving, and you gently put your hand on his – he squeezes your fingers, and you drive along like that for a while. The engine of the car drones on, nothing but the sound of waves and cicadas outside, but inside you feel like a bottle of soda fizzing up as you feel the warmth of his hands, his fingers rough from his guitar.

“So…”

“Yeah.”

You don’t know what to say. You two are holding hands now, but real life isn’t a movie. What if you frighten him off? Friends can hold hands too. What if he doesn’t feel like this, like fireworks are going off in his stomach and as if his brain is a champagne cork about to pop?

“I’m glad I’m out here seeing this with you,” you say, and he nods, turning a corner – a car, the first for a while, a truck more accurately with rusted red paint, drives past, and you keep going as the orange finally fades and the sky begins to blacken, dappled with stars.

“I’m glad you’re here too,” he says, after a moment, and you look at him, but he won’t look at you. Did you do something wrong? You realise you’re playing with his fingers, and look out of the window again. “There’s a service station this way, we can fill up on gas and… uh, get a bite. If you wanna. I’ll pay.”

“We can split it, I don’t mind,” you say, looking back at him, and he swallows.

“Well, a guy’s supposed to pay on the first date,” he says, and there’s a little smile, nervous, at one corner of his mouth. “Uh…” You blink a few times, and he swallows. “Uh… I guess this is a date. A little. Since it’s just the two of us.”

“…I guess,” you say, throat suddenly very dry. “If… you want it to be a date.”

“I do. Do you?” he asks, and you nod.

“I’ve wanted it to be a date every time you’ve called me for the last three weeks,” you say, very quietly, and Sam nods.

“I’ve wanted it to be a date every time I called you.” You swallow nervously, and he fixes his eyes back on the road. “So… which one of us is the dumbass for not taking it further?”

“If you think that men are supposed to do the asking… you.” You smile at him, and he smiles, still watching the road. You see the lights of the service station ahead, a neon blot on the landscape. “I think it’s both of us.”

“I didn’t actually call Seb. Or Abby. Tonight. I mean.” He swallows. “Just you. So I guess I did make the first move. Maybe?”

“Then I’ll pay for the food.” He squeezes your hand, and then pulls it to his mouth and kisses it. It’s a weirdly antiquated move – you wonder if Kent’s responsible for that piece of dating advice, but it makes your heart spark. “And we’re even.”

“I like that.” He smiles at you, and pulls into a parking spot. “I think… we drove far enough.”


End file.
